


Promise

by another_maggies



Series: Choni collection [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Basically, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Friday fluff for everyone, Future musings, I felt very beside myself writing this BECAUSE, Living Together, No Angst, Queens, choosing college classes together, it's - Freeform, just fluff, somebody send help, yeah Idk what happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Cheryl and Toni are supposed to select some college classes for school. As usual, it doesn't go as planned.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Echoxknox requested: Cheryl and Toni looking up classes at local colleges
> 
> I kind of ignored the local to skip all the research (YES RIVERDALE IS OBV A REAL PLACE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??) :D hope you still enjoy!

“One Green Tea coming right up,” Toni announces in her near perfect imitation of a barista voice as she places the cup next to her girlfriend's laptop on the kitchen table.

The laptop's owner averts her eyes from the screen to flash her a brilliant smile. “Thanks, babe.”

“No problem,” she assures, pressing a quick, but sweet, kiss to the other girl's lips. She pushes out a chair next to her and sits down, her own cup of tea warm in her hands. “Did you find anything you like yet?”

Cheryl shrugs, nose scrunched up. It's very unlike her. Toni thinks it's adorable.

“Meh. I don't know. I kind of don't know what I like. You?”

Toni responds with a shrug of her own. “I didn't check yet.”

 

Her girlfriend's eyes widen in horror. “WHAT? Toni! That assignment is due, like... tomorrow!”

The serpent takes a sip from her tea, nodding calmly. “The day after tomorrow, actually.”

“So what. You plan on sitting up all night tomorrow researching classes?”

Again, a shrug.

Cheryl gives her a thoughtful look, then looks back at the screen. “Your current lack of interest in your studies is disturbing.”

“I just don't like the assignment,” Toni explains, “Not everyone can uphold a 4.0 GPA.”

“Please!” The redhead snorts. “You totally could if you set different priorities.”

A smirk appears on her girlfriend's face, and her girlfriend's hand appears on her arm, stroking up and down. “I like my priorities just fine, thank you.”

Cheryl swallows. Then a faint idea pops into her head. “Maybe we should just not go to college at all. We could just...” She waves her hand. (Again, very unlike her. Again, adorable.). “I don't know. Open a café or something.”

Toni quirks a brow. “You? Working at a café?”

The redhead purses her lips. “ _Running_ a café, TT, not working at it. Besides, must I remind you how fabulously I covered for you last week?”

Of course, Toni cannot deny the fact that Cheryl actually did a brilliant job taking over her shift when the Serpents got into an unexpected mess. So brilliant in fact that her employer pushed a contract on her to give to her “fascinatingly talented bartender girl; seriously, Toni, that chick makes some bloody good drinks”. (A contract that went straight into the trash as soon as she gave it to mentioned holder of secret talents).

She smiles at the memory. There's only one girl like Cheryl Blossom, and she's damn glad she happens to be hers.

 

“Okay, okay. So. We'll run a café, yes?”

Cheryl nods. “JJ's.”

Of course.

“JJ's,” Toni echoes. She wishes she could have met the brother Cheryl adores beyond death. She would have thanked him for making Cheryl believe in herself, and kicked him in the shin for ever contemplating leaving her behind with their abusive parents.

“Three colors: Red, blue and gold,” Cheryl goes on, “We'll serve breakfast, lunch and tea. It'll be trendy, but not pumpkin spice latte hipster chique.”

“I'm glad,” Toni agrees ignoring the weird color choice, obviously based on the Blossom twins, and well... not so much the Serpent queen. Sometimes she just has to indulge her better half. And sometimes she just has to make her walk on a wiser path.

“I'd ask Josie to play the song JJ and I were conceived to on opening night, but she already did that once.” Toni chokes on her tea. Cheryl gently hits her back in an attempt to help her cough. Apparently undeterred, the redhead goes on: “So I think we'll go with the song we were born to this time. _Livin' on a prayer_. It could actually work nicely...”

 

Cheryl looks at Toni, a big smirk on her face. The latter is busy trying to hide how unexcited she is about all of this with her mug in front of her face. (She's also contemplating whether this is one of the instances where Cheryl actually needs to be shown a wiser path).

“I'm kidding, Toni. Do you really think I'd make you open a Jason–memorial–café with me?”

“Uhm... I mean, I'm probably the only one you could talk into it...”

“Touché.” Cheryl presses a kiss to her lips. “Besides, _if_ I opened one it would be called Jason's, obviously. That's way more classy.” Without missing a beat she adds: “Nevertheless: Mr. Futch asked for college classes. Not for chic café concepts. Running a business together is sure to kill all the romance, anyway. My parents are a stellar example... well, _were_.”

Toni says nothing, because she's never really sure what reaction Cheryl expects when she gives this kind of commentary on her tragic past.

Cheryl chuckles and gently nudges her with a pointy elbow. “I was kidding, Topaz. It's okay to laugh.”

“Oh er... haha,” Toni tries. It doesn't sit quite right with her.

“Maybe you should take some art classes,” Cheryl muses, eyes back on the screen.

The already initiated serpent between the two of them raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Well first of all, you take gorgeous pictures. Although that might be default given your go-to model.” Toni scoffs. Cheryl ignores her. “You've got great tattoo skills,” she goes on instead, “And whenever you write the daily at the Wyrm it's a piece of art so beautiful the person who removes it feels remorse as they do.”

Toni is never shy to accept her girlfriend's compliments, well aware of how long it took the redhead to openly hand them out like this. However, she's also got a knack for teasing. “You're a mind reader now, huh?”

Cheryl takes her hand and squeezes it. “I'm a woman of many hidden talents, Toni. Many hidden talents.” She licks her lips in promise.

 

Toni's left dry, though, because instead of giving attention to her girlfriend's lips, Cheryl turns back to the screen. “So. We'll put photography for you. And maybe design? I think that would work... you need something feasible as well...”

“Mechanics,” Toni suggests, just to annoy her.

Cheryl quirks a brow. “So you can get that death trap to be even faster aka even more dangerous? No, thank you.”

Toni throws up her hands in mock protest. “Hey, it's my future!”

“No,” Cheryl hums quietly, “ _Our_ future, ChaCha.”

And that's really all there is to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bunch of prompts now, but do keep them coming. ;) :)  
> ALSO: so sorry for not replying on your comments lately! Life has been hectic and I thought you'd enjoy another story more than my usual thank yous and heart eyes ;)!


End file.
